


This is your fault

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Sex, Top Johnny, kind of, or at least an attemp at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: "This is your fault," Daniel says with an accusatory look.Johnny stops drinking his beer to look at Daniel. He doesn't understand the sudden accusation. This is not the first time that a guy approaches Daniel with lewd intentions when they are in a bar but Daniel looks madder than usual for something as stupid as that. "Why is this my fault?" Asks Johnny after a long silence.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	This is your fault

**Author's Note:**

> Well, a real PWP at least! However, the idea wasn't mine. I thanks to Nina3491 for giving me this prompt. I hope you like it. I tried my best!!
> 
> The title is not good but I suck at thinking titles and I couldn't find a better one...

"This is your fault," Daniel says with an accusatory look.

Johnny stops drinking his beer to look at Daniel. He doesn't understand the sudden accusation. This is not the first time that a guy approaches Daniel with lewd intentions when they are in a bar but Daniel looks madder than usual for something as stupid as that. "Why is this my fault?" Asks Johnny after a long silence.

"Since you vandalised my picture, this... " Daniel explains pointing at the guy. "That has been happening." By that, Daniel means guys making all kind of sexual propositions.

"Don't blame me for that. I don't think the dick in your mouth has anything to do with... that." He says calmly looking at the guy.

"It has everything to do with that." Daniel replies. Since that day, some men have come to him with some wrong ideas about what Daniel desires, even when he was with Amanda (and after the divorce, the situation worsened). Everything because Johnny decided to drew a dick in his mouth in the most gigantic board he had. Daniel is not sure why, but since then, some men have thought he likes dicks for some reason Daniel can't understand. Thus, he is blaming Johnny for that. Because before that incident he never had this problem.

This is happening because of the board thing.

"I don't think so..." Johnny says nonchalantly.

"The timing corroborates it. This has been happening since then." Replies Daniel without letting the other time to add something else.

Johnny sighs and looks at Daniel. Maybe the graffiti has something to do with that, but it is not entirely Johnny's fault. Daniel is not aware of how he looks. He is in a fucking bar and is wearing a damn suit.

"I concede that maybe it has something to do with..."

"Thanks!!" Daniel cuts him. "Finally."

"I haven't finished." Johnny says taking a sip from his beer. "I said that maybe the dick in your mouth has something to do with this situation." Johnny enjoys the way Daniel reacts every time he says 'the dick in your mouth', he hates it. "However, I'm sure this is not entirely because of that. In fact, and I put my head on the block for what I’m about to say.”

“What?”

“This is more your fault than mine." Johnny waves his hands in front of Daniel, pointing at his body.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You look picky..." Daniel is going to interrupt when Johnny keeps talking a bit louder. "Prissy." He corrects himself. "I think it suits you better. Prissy." He lets the word echoing in his mind. It sounds right. "Prissy it is."

"I don't look prissy." Replies Daniel.

"You are in a bar... in a fucking dump and you're wearing your spotless suit with your jacket and even your tie. Your hair is perfect and your drinking that shit." Johnny points at his fancy drink.

"I just came from work."

"And you could've left the tie and jacket in your really expensive car but no..." Johnny pauses to add some drama to his words. "You have to come with the suit."

"So, you're saying that looking good makes people think I want to suck a..." Daniel doesn't finish the sentence and Johnny sighs. He looks cute and fuckable right now. It is a pity that he is so damn oblivious about what Johnny is offering to him every fucking time they are in the bar.

"And you're a prude." Johnny adds when he sees Daniel is not going to finish the sentence.

"Still, I don't see why is this my fault and not your tasteless drawing on my face."

"Ok, let's put it like this." Johnny is serious now. He has to make Daniel understand this. "You seem like the kind of man who has everything under control in his life and is here looking for some random man to take you to a dark alley to be fucked hard against a wall." Johnny is a bit graphic to make Daniel blush but not too much so he doesn’t scare him. And Daniel blushes. His cheeks are red and he takes what is left of his drink to finish it. After, he asks for two whiskeys for them. A real drink, Johnny thinks.

"Why...? I don't want that at all." He stutters at every word.

"Well... that's what people think." Johnny takes a long sip of his beer so he can start drinking the whiskey.

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because I know bars like this one and what people want and look for..." Johnny leave the last words in the air. He feels Daniel's dark eyes on him, questioning what he is implying with that.

"Have you gone with people to...?" Daniel points at the door but doesn’t finish the question.

"Such a prude, LaRusso." He breathes smirking.

"I'm not! I'm just surprised to know that you’d do something like that." He sounds defensive. “With men. That’s all!”

"I'm always up to have some fun." Johnny winks at Daniel. "You should try it. It's quite... liberating." Daniel laughs nervously at his words. This is fun, Johnny thinks watching him drinking the whiskey and asking for two more. "Maybe that dick is something good for you."

"I don't think so," Daniel says. "I don't like random dudes approaching me with those ideas in mind and, obviously, I don't want to end in a dirty alley with a stranger."

Johnny sees an opportunity and takes it. This is his chance to make things clear between them without having to say 'I want to fuck you, LaRusso'. This is good. Daniel has just discovered he has been with guys and he looked surprised but not disgusted by that. And he is still talking about the dick and dark alleys which is a good sign because that means he is curious. And curiosity is a precious thing. Furthermore, he just said he doesn’t want to go with a stranger and Johnny is not a stranger. "It doesn't have to be a stranger." Johnny looks at Daniel at the eyes when he says the words.

Daniel stops breathing for a second when he hears Johnny. His blue eyes are glued to his. They are shining and Daniel feels his body burning. It sounds like he is insinuating... Daniel bites his lower lip for a second. It is not like this is the first time he thinks about Johnny in a sexual way... the thought has been wandering around his mind for a long time but he never... Johnny doesn't look like the kind of man who would sleep with another man but here they are. Here he is, telling him to get fucked in a way that makes him believe, Johnny wants to be the one doing that. His mouth feels dry and Daniel has to take another sip of his drink. He laughs after and tries to find something to say but he can't find anything fun and snarky.

"All I'm saying is my dick in the board doesn't have anything to do with the way some dudes see you." Johnny keeps talking. "So next time you decide to come here looking like this," Johnny points at his perfect clothes." You know you're looking for trouble." When he pronounces the last words, Johnny makes the distance between almost disappear. Johnny can smell his expensive cologne mixed with his sweat and observes the way his pupils grow. “And you’re looking for trouble with me.”

Now, he knows.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Johnny enters the bar in a hurry. He is late today. Miguel had a problem and he stayed with him to help the guy. He glances over all the bar until he finds Daniel. It is easy to spot him since he wears a damn suit. Johnny smiles, this only means one thing. He starts walking over him but, suddenly, he sees that someone is talking with him. The man is a bit younger than them and handsome… The face looks familiar, he has approached Daniel before a couple of times in this bar. He looks confident while talking to Daniel, his eyes are shining and Johnny knows what he is saying. He stops and enjoys the way Daniel looks embarrassed. Johnny sits in silence next to him and asks for a beer. The moment he hears his voice, Daniel looks at him.

He doesn't know what to do with the man, he is really persistent and Daniel is too polite to tell him to go away being rude. He accepts what the man thinks is a great compliment and tries to make him understand that nothing is going to happen between them. But the man doesn't leave and Daniel doesn't know what to say now. He doesn't want to be rude or violent but right now that is really difficult. Daniel wants to tell him to fuck off or even punch his face but that is not the way he deals with things. He looks at Johnny for help. The fucker has been laughing since he got there. The moment their eyes meet again, Daniel notices his serious expression.

Johnny is not liking this. It is funny to watch Daniel having a hard time rejecting dudes but this is not funny anymore. The man should have gone two minutes ago. He is being insufferable with his charming smile and his bright green eyes. Johnny knows he doesn't have a chance with Daniel but still... why is he still here?

The man winks at Johnny with mockery.

He thinks he has a chance with Daniel actually. That wink has been a provocation. He has mocked him. Suddenly, he mentions Johnny as the blonde old guy next to him and implies he won't be any fun. "I've been watching you and I know what you want and he..." The man points at Johnny. That's it, Johnny thinks standing up to face the man. Maybe Daniel is too stupidly polite to not be rude to this asshole but Johnny isn't. His eyes look menacing and his body is ready to attack the dickhead if he has to.

"Obviously, you have no idea what he wants." He starts cutting the other before he says something else that he will regret. "You're a pretentious piece of shit who knows nothing about what a man could want."

"Johnny..." Daniel calls him, probably to tell him to leave the man. Daniel rests his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry LaRusso, I won't start a fight with this... pathetic poser. Now get lost." Johnny winks at him with a threatening smile. The man leaves in silence looking slightly scared.

Daniel watches Johnny, the way he is breathing, calm and steady, while looking at the other walking away. His blue eyes are shining with violence. Daniel feels his heart beating hard against his chest. He wants Johnny to drag him out of the place right now. Daniel could have handled the man but he was trying to be polite, however, this time that was being a mistake since the man (who has come several times to talk with Daniel) didn't understand that no means no even when you smile at them. But Johnny doesn't care about being polite or not. He just... he just came ready to fight the guy. Daniel doesn't approve that kind of behaviour but this time... Watching Johnny almost threatening the guy... Daniel can't move. He loves this.

He feels hot.

Johnny looks hot right now in front of him, his back is straight and the pose is menacing. His muscles are tense and ready. The other man leaves in silence after some seconds. And it is then when Johnny looks at him. "I told you. And yet, you came dressed like this." He starts talking, his inner finger travelling around his chest. "I told you to be careful because people can think you want something." Johnny continues. "But don't worry, no more assholes will bother you." Johnny grabs the neck of his shirt and pulls until their breath collide. "I know what you want and I'm gonna give it to you." He purrs with a smirk. “And people will know too.”

And before Daniel knows what is happening he is being dragged by Johnny out of the bar. He can't talk. Daniel can't complain when his back hits the wall. He opens his mouth to moan and that is the moment Johnny kisses him hard. Johnny uses his body to trap him and Daniel feels overpowered... he loves the feeling. Daniel loves how Johnny grabs his wrist and raises his arms over his head. He loves the ferocity in Johnny's tongue moving inside his mouth. Johnny puts one of his legs between Daniel's and moves it to stroke his crotch. Daniel trembles with excitement.

"What were you doing there?" Asks Johnny after abandoning his lips that now are pulsing. "With that guy." Daniel doesn't know what to say. "Why did you let him keep talking shit?" Johnny grabs his two wrists with one of his hands while the other caresses his cheek and with a fast move, Daniel feels the air against his neck. "Tell me, Daniel, did you like what he was telling you?"

"No..." Daniel breathes. Johnny knows without a doubt, Daniel hates when people approach him like that. He knows, Daniel never finds the words to make them leave fast.

"So why do you keep letting that asshole talk to you?" Johnny asks and pushes his body against Daniel, giving him now small bites on his neck. "Why do you keep coming dressed like this when you know what they will think? I told you." He makes emphasis in each word and presses his body against Daniel. "But I guess you knew. And I guess today you knew what you were doing." Johnny bites Daniel's neck softly. "You want this." Johnny smells his cologne, it is too soon to notice his sweat. "You want to be fucked hard, right?" He asks and Daniel moves his head side by side. "Not by a stranger, of course." He adds. And now Daniel nods quickly. "You only want to be fucked by me." He says and can hear Daniel saying yes in a long moan. "Not by an asshole." Daniel arches his back and leans his head to leave his neck completely exposed. Johnny bites his skin a bit harder this time. "Only by me." He breathes and licks his neck making Daniel tremble.

"Yes..." Daniel groans. He can feel Johnny's teeth playing around his neck, teasing him. His hair strokes his chin in every movement.

"Don't worry, LaRusso, after today no more losers will bother you." Johnny raises his head to look at Daniel and shows a predatory smirk. 'They will know who you belong to." Johnny guides his mouth to his neck and bites it hard and sucks. He can feel Daniel's muscles clenching and hears him gasps with surprise. Daniel groans with pain mixed with pleasure. Daniel closes his eyes and focuses on Johnny's teeth on his skin. This will leave a mark, a big and purple mark. Everybody will see it. Everybody will be able to see the bruise. Daniel should be ashamed of this but... He tilts his head more and leaves the other more space to keep going. It hurts but Daniel is too aroused to feel the pain.

"You're mine." Johnny abandons his neck to capture now his lips. Johnny is aggressive and Daniel likes it. He responds to the kiss eagerly. Johnny deepens the kiss and uses his teeth to bite his lips from time to time. And his tongue travels around his mouth claiming it at his.

Suddenly, Daniel feels Johnny's free hand going inside his pants to grab his crotch. "You're mine and everybody will know now." Daniel moves inviting him to keep going. He has never done anything like this. It feels so filthy to be here right now being trapped between Johnny's body and a wall, surrounded by dirt and darkness in a tight alley where he can hear the music from the bar and some indistinguishable voices. Anyone could pass right now and see what they are doing. Anyone could see him right now and that should embarrass Daniel.

Daniel should be ashamed of being in a tight alley behind a bar. Trapped against a wall being touched by another man. Completely exposed to anyone walking on them. He should be ashamed of the sounds coming out of his mouth with no control. He should be ashamed of feeling alive right here, right now. He should... but he isn't. Daniel moans Johnny's name. "I'm yours." He murmurs when the other claims his body.

"You're mine."

"I'm yours." He has never felt like this before. He has never said these words before, ever. And it feels so good to say them. Johnny takes off his belt and unzips his pants. And before Daniel can think of anything, Johnny has turned his body and his face is pressed against the cold bricks. Johnny was right; this is so fucking liberating. He doesn't have to think about anything, he doesn't have the time to think when Johnny has his hand grabbing his butt hard and kissing the back of his neck. Daniel feels the fabric of Johnny's trousers against his exposed skin.

"I'm going to make you feel so good LaRusso," Johnny says on his ear with a rough voice. "So fucking good." He says while playing with his fingers now inside of Daniel.

This is too much for Daniel. He has never felt like this before. He feels overwhelmed... it is too much. However, he can't make Johnny stop. He doesn't want this to stop. He is too horny to pronounce any words. This is the first time he feels like this; subjugated by another person without any control over the situation. And he loves it. He likes the way Johnny is taking care of him with this passion and aggressiveness. Daniel enjoys being pushed against the wall and being fucked by Johnny's fingers right now. Daniel loves Johnny's voice against his ear telling him how hard he is going to fuck him until he screams his name in this dirty alley. He should be ashamed but he isn't. He wants this.

Johnny pushes him harder and works on his body harder. Daniel can feel his breath against his neck. "I'm gonna show you what you've been missing." His voice is rough and that makes Daniel shivers with excitement. "I'll make you feel so good you'll never forget this night. And every time you pass this alley you will want me to fuck you over and over, LaRusso." Johnny bites his ear and plays with it. Daniel can feel his smug smile. "You'll beg for this." He continues. "You'll be the one asking for this and maybe next time I'll give you what you really want." Johnny grabs his hair and pulls it softly to leave one more time his neck exposed. "A nice and hard cock inside your mouth." It is a promise and Daniel, suddenly imagines himself kneeling in front of Johnny sucking his dick, being told what to do.

"Yes..." he nods breathlessly at the thought. "Johnny, please... yes..."

"But you have to earn it today." Johnny licks his skin and kisses his neck. "You have to earn that privilege today." Daniel doesn't know how to do that, what he has to do but he is eager to comply with whatever request Johnny makes. "Let me hear your moans. Let everybody hear your moans and know how much you like this." Johnny purrs the words on his ear and Daniel nods.

"Show me how much you really want my cock on your mouth." Johnny adds before leaving his neck. Daniel hears a wrapping sound and some seconds later he feels the tip of Johnny's dick teasing his hole.

Johnny is playing with him. He is teasing him. Johnny moves his hips ahead in slow motion. He is playing with him. Johnny never rushes and takes is time before going back again. His hands grab his hips hard and his lips kiss the back of his neck, he is playing and he is so good at it... Daniel moves his hips and strokes his dick with ass. However, Johnny keeps control over the situation and doesn't move. "Show me how bad you want this." He says with a steady voice. "Beg for it."

He is pushing. He is playing and testing Daniel. They both know what Johnny is doing. Daniel should fight a little bit, complain and demand but he does none of that. He wants to be fucked. He wants Johnny to fuck him here right now.

"Beg." He demands. "And maybe next time I will give it to you exactly the way you want." Johnny knows what he is doing and he is enjoying it. He is enjoying having Daniel like this; wanting and eager to do what he wants.

And Daniel begs. Daniel begs to be fucked. Daniel begs for Johnny's dick. He moves his hips and body towards the other's body. He asks nicely and desperately while Johnny kisses his neck and caresses his skin roughly. And finally, his mouth bites Daniel's hear before talking. "Ok, LaRusso. I'm gonna give you exactly what you want." He murmurs with a smirk. "I'm gonna fuck nice and hard." Daniel nods at the words.

Before Daniel can say anything else, all his body is being pushed against the wall. He can feel the tip of Johnny's dick going inside him. All his body is burning with desire. "Now you're mine." Johnny murmurs. He moves his hips and goes completely in. Daniel groans with pleasure. He is loving this. He is loving the way it feels being trapping by Johnny's body. "Say it."

"I'm yours." Daniel says. Johnny does have to ask twice for his answer. "I'm yours." He repeats. Johnny moves slowly at first, hearing his words. He moves faster little by little, making his thrusts deeper and harder. Daniel groans and calls Johnny's name asking for more. And Johnny is happy to comply.

It is delightful to hear Daniel calling his name with desire mixed with desperation, Johnny grabs his hair and bites his neck between thrusts. He savours his skin. Tomorrow, Daniel will have several marks on his body as a reminder of what he has done with him. And everybody will know who Daniel belongs to. No more dickheads will approach him with lewd ideas anymore because they will know he belongs to him. Johnny notices the way his legs start shivering and grabs him better. He is about to cum. Johnny licks his sweat and smells his cologne mixed with the smell of sex. It is intoxicating. Johnny increases the pace of his movements which makes Daniel moan louder. He is at his limit. Johnny increases the rhythm and has to secure Daniel when his legs tremble uncontrollably. Daniel cums hard with his name on his lips and Johnny feels satisfied a minute later. He buries his head between Daniel's neck and shoulder biting him one more time, another reminder for the man.

This has been perfect, Daniel thinks with a smile plastered on his face. He is breathless and content... This has been incredible and Johnny was right when he told him he would feel free. He is lighter and oh god... he has never had an experience like this. His hair is glued to his forehead and he feels the sweat slides down his chin. When was the last time he felt so satisfied? Daniel closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath. He looks quickly at Johnny who is cleaning his face with his t-shirt and is showing a bright smile. Daniel takes some seconds to himself before moving. He feels dirty while putting his pants again, but at the same time, he feels so complete and pleased. He looks around and the shame is... Suddenly, Johnny grabs his hips and turns him and kisses him hard. "Next time you come here dressed like this, you know what'll happen."

Daniel tries to tuck his shirt but Johnny doesn't let him, he takes his hand and guides Daniel after him. He is taking him to his car. Daniel points at his and is about to tell him he has to go to his car but Johnny doesn’t give him the time. "You can come back later." He said in a hurry. "The night is not over yet for you." He adds and smirks at him. “I have something else for you.”

Daniel smiles knowing exactly what he means.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is all for this fic. I tried my best and it was interesting not writing angst and focusing on the sex only. 
> 
> Comment and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
